She's Got a Boyfriend Now
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: Ok, so I'm bored and this what happens.


**She's got**

**a**

**Boyfriend now**

_We were seventeen_

_and invincible_

_Had the world figured out_

_And the girl on my shoulder_

_told me,_

"_Everything's gonna be alright"_

_And everything was gonna be alright_

I watch Shadow and Amy walk down the street, laughing ans smiling. I turn away and scowl.

"Shadow, stop it!" Amy laughs.

"You mean stop...THIS!" Shadow starts to laugh even more than Amy.

I turn back to see Amy being tickled by Shadow. I look at them sadly. Shadow held my whole world in his hands. Amy. The girl I was in love with.

_Yeah, maybe we were_

_in highschool_

_But you never see the ending _

_where you're young_

_and not pretending_

_Singing_

"_Everything's gonna be alright."_

_And everything_

_was gonna be alright_

I see Sally trot down the sidewalk. Rouge is with her and so is Mina. They wave to me, so I wave back. Mina turns to see what I was looking at and her face turns to a sympathetic expression.

"Aww, Sonic, it's alright. I've been in your spot before and trust me, it didn't feel good. Anyways, what I'm tryin' to say is everything's gonna be alright." Mina gives me a sympathetic hug, then hurries to catch up with Sally and Rouge.

_Buried her deep inside_

_Stars go kill my eyes_

Night fell and just as I had predicted, Shadow and Amy were sitting on the beach. A blanket was wrapped around Amy until Shadow snatched it away from her. Amy lunges at Shadow, but he stops her with a bear hug. Amy laughs, then looks up at him with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I love you, Shadow,"she says.

"I love you, too, Amy," Shadow kisses her.

_Now she's got_

_a boyfriend_

_And I've got a rock band_

_Cause nothing really_

_ever goes the way_

_it's planned_

I watch as Amy snuggles deep into Shadow's chest.

"Tomorrow's the last day of school," she whispers.

"And then we get to go on our vacation,"Shadow whispers back.

"What vacation?" Amy yawns dreamily.

"The cruise we're going on. I told you already,"Shadow whispers softly, but Amy is already asleep.

_Yeah, she's in Ohio_

_and I'm on some back road_

_Driving to the city_

_and then who knows_

_Cause that's all_

_she wrote_

_I wish that I could turn_

_this car around_

_But she's got a boyfriend now_

I start to run, trying to get the picture of the love of my life with somebody else, out of my mind. Tears slip from my eyes, hot, sticky tears of pain and sorrow. I turn left and go down a dark alley, then come out into the park.

The park glistens beautifully in the moonlight. The fountain sputters water everywhere. The water droplets that fall, sparkle. Only something is wrong. And it's me. Not a person should be here alone, admiring the beauty, they should be here with another. They should be here with their soul mate.

_And I took a trip out to L.A._

_For the girl with a smile_

_that could take your breath away_

_I'm thinkin'_

'_Everything's gonna be alright'_

_And everything's gonna be alright_

I think back to what Mina had said to me. She was right. Everything's gonna be alright. She was wrong. My heart is breaking and the pain gets worse every time I see them.

"Why?" I shout.

"Sonic? Is that you? Are you alright?" a voice calls.

"Yeah, I'm here. Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Amy," Amy replies.

"Amy? Amy, where are you?" I spring to my feet and run all around the park.

"I'm at the front gate, you idiot!" she laughs.

Oh, her beautiful laugh. How I love that laugh! Even if she did call me an idiot.

"I found you, Amy!" I say with glee as I sweep her into my arms.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you? You're acting kind of strange," she says as I put her down.

"Strange? I don't think it's very strange to be in lo-" I cut off, realizing what I'm about to say.

"What? Anyways, Shadow can't take me home,"she says, sorrow in her voice,"So I was wondering if you would walk me home?"

Her pleading eyes swallow me up for a minute.

"Yes! I would be glad too!"

"Really? Thank you!" she reaches up for my head, then kisses my cheek.

I can tell my face turns a shadowy red.

"You must be cold, let's go," she says, clueless that why my cheeks are red is because I love her.

_Maybe I thought_

_I could sweep in_

_And sweep her off her feet_

_And go right back to Boston_

_Thinkin'_

'_Everything's gonna be alright'_

We still have an hour til we reach her house, so I think quietly to myself. Amy finally breaks the uncomfortable silence by laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"It's just that, a year ago, I would be walking by myself because Shadow didn't love me and you always ran away from me." she laughs a little more.

"But it's different now," I reassure her, cursing at myself for ever wanting to run away from her.

"It is. Shadow loves me and I love him,"she sighs dreamily,"And now I have a new best friend."

"And who might that be?" I ask, a grin starting to form on my face.

"You, of course," she grins as she hugs me,"Yeah. I have the best boyfriend ever. And I have the best, best friend a girl could ever wish for.

"Oh, here's my house. Thank you for walking me home, my best friend."

"No problem,"I wave goodbye to her,"at all."

_The streets keep holding on_

_But now she's so far gone_

_Now she's got a boyfriend_

_And I've got a rock band_

_Cause nothing really ever goes_

_the way it's planned_

_Yeah, she's on the west coast_

_And I'm on some back road_

_Driving to the city_

_And then who knows?_

_Cause that's all she wrote_

_I wish that I could turn this car around_

_But she's got a boyfriend now_

Amy is gone. I am heartbroken. Shadow holds my whole world in his hands. My mind thinks back to what Amy had told me. _"I have the best boyfriend ever!"_. I sigh, a sorrow filled sigh. She's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band. Oh crap! My band! I had totally forgotten about practice this afternoon! I pull out my cell phone, look at the time, then hit the call button.

"Hey, Knux, I'm sorry! I totally forgot!" I say into the phone,"Where am I? I'm at Amy's house, well, standing outside of Amy's house.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry! I should gone to practice! I know! We WHAT? We play tomorrow night? But I haven't practiced enough! I know that's my fault, but I can't help it! No, I can't! You can't help being in love with Rouge! Ha, got you there! I know you show up to practice! But the love of my life is with another guy! Do you know how that feels? You do? But she was cheating on Shadow the whole time! You know she really liked Shadow! I might have gotten Amy if it weren't for you and that stupid bat!

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just angry with myself because I let her slip right out of my hands."

I could hear Knuckles' tone soften. Apparently he understood how I felt.

"Okay, Knuckles, see you tomorrow. I'll be ready."

_Take me back to you_

_somehow_

_And everything that I know now_

_it's so hard_

_I tore us apart_

_Take me back_

_to feeling_

_like the world_

_Would just keep_

_dealing me the right cards_

_Now you're just so far_

"Welcome, everybody, to the senior graduation! I am your host as well as the principal, Mrs. Winston! I hope you have a wonderful year students! I hope to see you sometime again. Successful, brilliant, and awesome! This is the senior graduation class of year 2011!"

Hats fly into the air. Screams and shouts of joy fill the auditorium. Amy runs over to Shadow and jumps into his arms. Shadow spins her around and kisses her on her cheek over and over. Finally Amy grabs him by the head and kisses him. Rouge is already making out with Knuckles. Cream is sharing her first kiss with Tails and Mina hugs a boy mongoose tightly.

"I love you, Knucky ,"Rouge says.

"I love you, Rouge," he manages to say before being kissed again.

"I love you, Tails," Cream says shyly.

Tails stands there, shocked and happy,"I love you, too, Cream."

Tails leans in for another kiss while Cream dodges and makes her way over to the snack table.

"Ash, it's been great and all. You were the greatest boyfriend I could of ever ha-" Mina is curtailed by Ash placing his lips on hers.

"I love you, Mina, don't you ever doubt that,"Ash says as they finally break for air.

Mina's eyes sparkle," I love you, too,"

I stand there, all alone, watching Shadow and Amy. Amy looks into Shadow's eyes, whispering softly. Shadow looks at Amy with such great affection that I believed for a moment that this day would never end. My heart beat got slower and slower as I heard the dreaded words.

"I love you,"they both say simultaneously.

My world comes crashing down, the room starts to spin, my eyes are filled with tears, I watch as they share a tender kiss, then I break. I crash to the ground, crying out loud.

"I can't handle it!" I scream.

The whole room looks at me. Some people snicker, others video tape me, a lot of them look at me with disgust. Only one person looks at me with love and compassion and that was her. Her, the love of my life. I never though that she would look at me with such love that she looks at Shadow with. But I was wrong. In that one look, I felt that I knew her secret. And I did. She loves me.

_And I'm 23 and invincible,_

_got the world figured out_

_And a bird on my shoulder_

_told me,_

"_Everything's gonna be alright"_

_When is everything gonna be alright?_

I stand there, waving goodbye to Amy as she sets off for Africa. In six months, she'll be back. I still remember that day. The day she told me she loved me with one look. I wave harder, then stop as I see Shadow wrap his arms around her and whisper ever so softly into her ears. She turns her head towards him and kisses him. I feel the tears pour down my eyes, the same tears I felt when I saw them share their first kiss. The homecoming dance. That stupid dance ruined my whole life.

_Now she's got a boyfriend_

_And I've got a rock band_

_Cause nothing really ever goes_

_the way it's planned_

_Yeah, she's in Ohio and _

_I'm on some back road_

_Driving to the city_

_And who knows_

_Cause that's all she wrote_

_I wish I could turn this car around_

_Cause there she goes_

_I wish I could press rewind somehow_

_But she's got a boyfriend now_

Six months pass quickly. My band is famous. I'm a celebrity, yet I still feel empty. I stand at the dock, waiting for Amy's boat. The boat comes into eyesight and I see a pink outline. Amy waves wildly while Shadow stands beside her, smiling.

Amy is carrying a bundled up and blanket. 'Oh no' I think 'She didn't have a child did she? She's twenty!'

"Sonic, I missed you!" Amy cries as she gives the bundle to Shadow.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Shadow asks.

"Good," I reply.

Amy tackles me to the ground and squeezes me as tight as she can.

"Guess what?" she squeals.

"What?" I ask.

"I've got a baby lion!" Amy screams.

I smile,"Good for you. Amy, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, come on. We can go sit under that tree. Shadow, honey! Please take Humphry home,"Amy yells,"To my house!"

Shadow sighs and walks away.

"Amy, it's been awhile since I saw you last time." I start.

"It has, hasn't it? And I've missed you," she reassures me.

"I've missed you, too, a lot actually,"I confess.

"I've missed you more than I needed, too,"Amy blurts out.

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"Well, while Shadow was working, I sat alone at the house thinking,"she says.

"Yeah ok-"she cuts me off.

"About you."

My mouth hangs open.

"But I thought you love Shadow!" I exclaim.

"I do, but I missed you too much not to think about you," she confesses.

Tears start to slide down my face, tears are already pouring from her eyes.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I love you."

"And I love you," Amy says.

I grab her by her waist and pull her close.

"Kiss me," I say.

She obeys and places her lips on mine.

"But I'm in love with Shadow. And I'm going to give it a chance," she adds.

"Okay, but promise me. If you two break up, you have to come to me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too much to love anyone else."

I kiss her again and run. I run with joy. The joy of knowing that the love of my life loves me too.

I run by the tree again, only to see Amy kissing Shadow. As I run by I hear her whisper to me.

"I promise."

_She's got a boyfriend now_

_**I do not own the song! I don't take credit it for it! The song belongs to Boys like Girls!**_

_Take your_

_Take your breath away_

_Take your_

_Take your breath away_

Hoped you liked it! It was cute, was it not? Please review!


End file.
